vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 13
Chapter 13 is the thirteenth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Yue Jian bumps into the scar-faced guy, whose clothes are bloody and carries a bundle but he leaves her behind, too. She tries to find her way back, when she hears a screams. She bumps into Wu Sha, too. Zhen Mi and Li Tao found a dead body, showing traces of a Vampire attack. Next day it is clear that her classmates suspect her, but she suspects the scar-face guy. She decides to follow him, but she is spotted by fellow classmates. They accuse her of being a Vampire, and assault her, trying to ripp off her bondage, but are stopped by the class president. Description When she tries to go after the class president, she bumps into someone else, who turns out to be the scar-faced guy who sits beside her. His clothes are bloody and he carries a suspicious bundle in his arms. He hurriedly leaves without a word. Yue Jian thinks that she understands why their classmates take him as a weirdo. She tries to get out of the area, but when a scream pierces the air, she suddenly bumps into Wu Sha who is about to go to the voice. The police found a corpse. THe body shows signs of being attacked by a Vampire. The students are afraid, as such attacks were made in the nearby districts. The body was found by Li Tao and Zhen Mi. Zhen Mi lost her phone and while looking for it, she spotted the body. And when Li Tao came, she screamed. Yue Jian realizes that the path that lead to the victim is the same she took, and she saw the class president and the scar-faced guy, too. She ponders whether they are connected to the case. The police asks for information regarding the case, but she decides not to say anything. Next day, her classmates are looking at her more oddly than usual. She overhears them - Wu Sha told everyone that she saw her, and because of her bondage they think that she might be a Vampire. The scar-faced guy comes. She notices that he wears a new uniform, and she doesn't see blood on him anymore. He takes his seat, and starts sleeping again. Yue Jian still gets chill if she thinks about the former night. She thinks that she is useless and if she was an outstanding student Like Lin Xuan Chi or Ling Xue Xiao she would investigate the case. She decides not to let the case go. She starts following the guy afternoon, but 3 of her classmates spot her. They accuse her of doing something fishy. She tries to protest, but they angrily question her, and dare her to transform despite the daylight - thinking she is a Vampire. They also find her dondages disturbing, and try to ripp it off her face, but they are stopped by the class president. He scolds them for assaulting her and says that they have no right to do this since Yue Jian is their classmate. The students hurriedly go away. Category:Chapter